The present disclosure relates to a portable electronic device to be not charged, a signal processing method and a playback method, for example.
Recently, portable electronic devices which are used outside by the user such as a mobile phone and a portable music player are widely prevalent. As described in Patent Literature 1, it is general that such a portable electronic device has a secondary battery which can be charged and discharged as a power source.